


THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T DO NICE STUFF, BRITTA!

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Troy and Britta date for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: Basically Troy gets mad at Britta cause he likes Abed
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T DO NICE STUFF, BRITTA!

**Author's Note:**

> This is chaotic

"THEY AREN'T mY RULES, THEY'RE ABeDs RULES!" Troy shouted. Britta grabbed him and pushed him back into the fountain.

"YEAH, WELL THEY'RE mY RULES NOW! ABED ISN'T HERE!" Shouted Britta, grabbing coins out the bottom of the fountain and throwing them onto the grass.

*literally 5 seconds later*

"Me and Britta split up." Troy said blankly, walking over to the table with Britta.

"Don't ask." She said.

He looked over at Abed who was staring into space with wide eyes and a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Abed?" Jeff asked, appearing from behind them. He was covered in dirt and what looked like blood.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood, it's Leonard's." He added.

"Well, this is our last school semester, and Abed was having a hard time so I told him to go to a happy place in his mind!" Britta said enthusiastically. Troy gave her a look that said "your an idiot." 

"You told Abed to go to a place in his MIND?!! DO YOU KnOW HOW COMPLEXED HIS BRAIN IS?!!" Troy cried. 

"Gay balls! Gay balls! I finally got it! That's what I was thinking of!" Pierce suddenly blurted out, holding up the red foam balls in his hands. The whole group rolled their eyes at him and turned back to Abed.

"What can we do?!" Asked Britta.

"Look Britta, I get that your trying to help, but you DON'T understand Abed's mind. Nobody does! But I do! So UNTIL you start understanding that, I can't be your boyfriend. This is why we can't do anything nice, Britta!" Troy said. Britta gave him a mix between a both sad and angry expression and folded her arms across her chest.

"That was quick." Shirley remarked.

"Abed, snap out of it buddy. Come on, we can play inspector spacetime. I'll let you be the constable if you want to switch again?" Jeff gave Annie the same look he had given her when Troy had mentioned him and Abed "switching" last time. In response, Annie gave him a smack on the arm. Abed was now making a strange screeching noise but still staring into the distance.

"Come on, I promise I'll never leave you for longer than five seconds with Britta within 5 feet of you again!"

Britta scoffed.

"Troy, talking clearly isn't working. What about your handshake? Or something that will make him snap out of it?" Jeff suggested. Troy looked around the table at all of them and then at Abed, feeling his face heat up.

"Just know that me and Abed ONLY do this when we're in character." Troy muttered, moving closer to Abed. He cupped his hand around Abed's cheeks and kissed him. Abed snapped out of it, and kissed Troy back, assuming he had zoned out inside of the dreamatorium and being completely oblivious to the people surrounding them.

"Well that's gay!" Pierce said, causing the two of them to stop.

"You two do this.....often?" Asked Shirley in a serious tone.

"He said when they are playing characters they do it... Do you KNOW these guys? In the four years we have known them, they are constantly playing characters. So from my assumption, yes. They probably do that a lot." Jeff said, rolling his eyes going back to his phone. 

"I'll pray for you two, because lord knows the bible forbids it." Shirley mumbled, grabbing the cross necklace around her neck.

"Shirley, how could you be so intolerant?! You know they are right-" Britta was about to finish when she had realised that while all of them were debating what had just happened, Troy and Abed had disappeared off somewhere.

"Welp. Guess it's up to Annie to go home and walk in on something she would rather not." Jeff said sarcastically. Annie scoffed and gave him a death stare.


End file.
